Jeff the Securitron
"My old body got caught up in one of those nasty equipments and, well, amost nothing of it was spared from the rotating engines. But, my boss, being the kind man he is, offered me a new body! And all I have to do is follow his orders!" - Jeff the Securitron explaining his origin in the Securitron Investigation quest Character information Jeffrey '''is a T.B.C. Securitron who became one after having his initial human body crushed by an oil rig equipment. Shortly after the incident, he was transported by '''Zoo Man's securitrons to the Reverse & Reborn Facility, where his mind was transfered from his dying body to the robot. After being reborn into a T.B.C. Securitron, Jeff was tasked with protecting the oil rig, and remains there ever since. Little is known about Jeff before his rebirth, but it's implied he knew another T.B.C. scientist by the name of Jeffrey Lyn, one of the best scientist in the company who, according to Jeff the Securitron, died of cancer "(...) after repeatedly stating his name to random people on the street.". '' The only way you can get Jeff the Securitron to share secret information with you is if you '''pose as Beatrice Lyn', daughter of the former T.B.C. scientist. Jeff has admited he has a crush on Beatrice Lyn and always looks forward to seeing her ("Miss Lyn! I can't believe my eyes! I've missed you terribly!", ''reacting to '''Leedle' posing as Beatrice through an hologram). Origin Jeff the Securitron was created on 30th December, 2017 during the Securitron Investigation quest. After realizing the mysterious securitrons around Portugal belonged to The Broccoli Company, Fruit, Manus, Toad, Leedle, Random and Dry 'went to Svalbard, looking for clues, and found him on the oil rig. ''"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? Hello lady?" - Jeff's first dialogue with the group He immediatly recognizes '''Beatrice Lyn (a hologram portrayed by in-RP Leedle from prison) daughter of a former T.B.C. scientist. Though Jeff is very polite towards whoever is disguised as Lyn ("Lyn? As in, Beatrice Lyn? I'm sorry about what happened to your father."), he seems to be more strict and less forth-coming with anyone else: Jeff: '''Yes, yes, you see, NOSIR requires a lot of oil to operate - as, I'm sure you know, most rockets do! I'm just guarding things around here so nobody raids this good ol rig. '''UN Man: NOSIR is a rocket? Jeff: I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to miss Lyn over here. Leedle (disguised as Lyn): '''Tell me about NOSIR! It sounds so interesting! '''Jeff: NOSIR? Well, you see, when good ol' Greenland went kaboom... (procceeds to explain what NOSIR is) Trivia * Jeff the Securitron has had sexual relations with the oil rig, presumably a penetrable equipment. * Jeff confirms The Fallout of Freddit and Freddit Files existed in World RP Canon, as he says "The world will never become a wasteland like in those old silly comics!" ''and shows a '''preference' to TFOF: "What other comic was there? Freddit Files can't possible count, that was hardly anything at all." * Sargent Dornan and Jeff the Securitron have met in the past. After being asked by Manus "Do you know anything about a securitron named Dornan, mister... What's your name exactly?" ''he replied ''"Name's Jeff. '''Dornan? Sure I did,' impossible not to hear that damn sargent!", referencing Dornan's speaking habit of screaming his orders. *Jeff the Securitron '''listens to the Mr. Zoo Man's Radio Shack '''radio program, as he quoted Mr. Zoo Man once, replying to Dry's question of ''"Where is this bunker?" ''by saying '"Heck if I know, kid."'. Later, when asked if this was a reference, Jeff responded why he said it by stating ''"Because I heard that radio host say it repeatedly - Mr. Zoo Man? I'm sure you heard him too.". *One of the reasons why Jeff wants to have sex with Miss Lyn is because "We'd be the first couple to have sex that is one part robot, one part hologram, Miss Lyn! That's terrific news!", after he realized Lyn was a hologram. He doesn't seem to be aware the hologram is being controlled by Leedle. *Though it was optional, the crew that investigated the origin of the Securitrons used the Lyn hologram to influence Jeff to open his insides, exposing his wiring and his main terminal. When Lyn seduced Jeff into doing so, instead of what would be a regular examination, Jeff started responding to the tampering with sexual commentaries, such as "I FEEL YOU INSIDE ME, MISS LYN!" and "I'd have a raging boner right about now if it didnt get obliterated by the oil rig." . *Due to the securitrons' programming, Jeff was obligated to tell the truth to Zoo Man, albeit it was a hologram, about his sexual encounter with the oil rig, revealing he might've not physically envolved himself '''with the oil rig, but rather '''metaphorically or in his mind: "I swear I didn't have sex with the oil rig equipment! Alright maybe I did, they were mechanic, I'm a robot now, you know... It was just asking for it. '''And it was all metaphorical, sir!'".''